


Revealing Confessions

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus learns something very interesting about Harry. Of course, it doesn't change anything. Except that it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Confessions

Usually Severus was the only one in the Great Hall this early on a Saturday, but today Potter was there, reading the newspaper.

“Absorbed in your own press, Professor?” Severus smirked.

Potter looked up and smiled. “Just enough to be prepared.”

Severus glanced down at the paper. Apparently today Potter was queer. _Not bloody likely._ “I assume you’ll be speaking with your solicitor today.”

“I’ve a confession to make,” Potter whispered. “It’s all true.”

Severus’ jaw dropped.

“I’d have preferred to do it on my own terms, but what can you do?” Potter shrugged and stood. “See you later, sir.”

~*~

Severus couldn’t get Potter’s confession out of his head the entire rest of the week. He simply couldn’t believe Potter was gay. He couldn’t help but feel this changed everything.

Of course, it didn’t. So what if Potter was gay? He might be a Gryffindor, but he wasn’t _completely_ mad. And he might wear glasses, but he definitely wasn’t blind.

There was no way he’d ever – 

Severus didn’t even allow the thought to form completely in his head.

It would never happen. It was stupid to waste time contemplating the possibility.

Even as a mere fantasy, it was too cruel.

~*~

“Good morning, Severus.”

“Draco,” Severus said, nodding. “What brings you here?”

“Can’t a man visit his old school?” Draco asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I await your confession, Malfoy.”

“Fine,” Draco said. “I saw the article about Potter last week. I thought it could be…interesting.”

Severus’ heart rate sped up. “How so?”

“He’s an attractive man,” Draco said. “And certainly powerful. The Malfoy name has suffered since the war. An alliance with Potter would be exceedingly beneficial.”

“Are you seeking an alliance or a relationship?” Severus asked.

Draco shrugged. “What difference does it make?”

“Indeed,” Severus said, feeling suddenly drained.

~*~

Several hours later, Severus heard Draco’s laugh emerging from a rarely used classroom. Outraged, Severus stormed into the room, careful to ensure the door slammed against the wall.

“Oh, hello, Severus,” Draco said.

Severus growled.

“I should be going,” Draco said. He turned to Potter. “So, seven?”

Potter frowned. “Malfoy…”

“I’ll see you then.” Draco gave them both a slight wave. “Good afternoon.”

Potter turned to face Severus. “Okay, confession time. What’s going on?”

“Are you seriously dating Draco Malfoy?”

“Jealous?” Potter asked.

“Hardly,” Severus huffed. 

“In that case,” Potter said, “I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

~*~

Severus paced his office floor. He was better than this. To make such a _scene_ in front of Potter... What ever had come over him?

He snorted. Of course he knew what it was. Jealousy. Sheer jealousy. He wanted Potter. If he was being honest with himself, he’d wanted him for years now. But before it was _entirely_ outside the realm of possibility. Now, with Potter’s confession, it was…

 _Still_ entirely outside the realm of possibility.

He sighed. Potter was well within his rights to file a complaint with the governors. As humiliating as it was, Severus needed to apologise.

~*~

Feeling vaguely nauseous, Severus knocked at Potter’s office door.

“Come in!”

“Professor,” Severus said. “A moment?”

“For you? Of course,” Potter smiled. 

Severus nodded. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?”

“I… _was_ jealous.”

Potter frowned. “I see. You and Malfoy…”

“What?” Severus asked. Potter’s implication struck him a beat later. “Of course not! I’m talking about you!”

“Me?”

“Yes,” Severus snapped, then remembered he was here to apologise. “I realise it’s entirely inappropriate. Rest assured I will never speak of it again, and this will not impact our working relationship. I sincerely regret any discomfort this may have caused you.”

~*~

“You’re…interested in me,” Potter said slowly.

Severus bit back a sharp retort. “Yes. But like I said – ”

“I’ve a confession as well,” Potter said. He stood up and walked towards Severus. “I was hoping you’d be jealous.”

“Why?” Severus asked, completely befuddled.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Potter’s arms wrapped around Severus’ waist. “I’m interested in you as well.”

Severus frowned. “Do you mean –”

But a second later he lost all ability to talk, as Harry had covered his mouth with his own and was kissing him with all of his might.

Severus groaned and pulled Potter closer to him.

~*~

“Mmm,” Potter said a moment later. “You’re really good at that.”

Severus snorted. “That’s all you can say?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Potter said happily. “And you? Any lingering confessions?”

Severus froze. Truthfully, there was one, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it.

“Well, I do have one,” Potter said. “I don’t want you to kiss me and then just walk away. I want this to be a…well, a maybe forever thing. I know that sounds mad, but -”

Severus silenced him with a kiss. “I confess I want that as well,” he said.

Potter smiled. “Perfect.”

_Yes. Perfect._


End file.
